From Far Away
by rosebudmelissa
Summary: Kyouko makes her debut as female lead in the live action adaptation of the manga "From Far Away." What affect will this role have on her and Tsuruga Ren, who will be playing the male lead?


-1Author's Note: I do not own Skip Beat or any of it's characters. Nor do I own From Far Away or any of it's characters. This is purely a fan work.

Please note that the events in this work take place before the Valentine's Arc.

Chapter 1: Job Offers

Kyouko paused outside Sawara-san's office, hugging her newly acquired script to her. Finally. Finally the day had come when she had been requested for a role that was not a bully role. Mentally she again thanked Director Kurosaki for changing the Kyurara commercial to include two girls and allowing her to act alongside Moko-san. Apparently the director had seen her in the commercial and decided that she would be perfect as the female lead in the live action adaptation of the manga _From Far Away. _

She glanced down at her script, mentally reviewing what Sawara-san had told her about the role. _"Noriko is an ordinary high school student who one day is drawn into a fantasy world. Unbeknownst to her, several nations immediately rush to find her since she is the catalyst that will bring about the awakening of the Sky Demon, a creature of immeasurable power. She is rescued by a young man who is unaffiliated with any of the nations, but has his own agenda. She has a hard time at first since the language, the culture, and the use of magic are totally foreign to her." _

Kyouko's glowing smile dimmed briefly as she exhaled a small sigh. Her only immediate regret over the role was that Noriko was so _ordinary_. She was surrounded by fantastic and magical creatures and people, but she herself was not particularly remarkable except in her role as the waker of the Sky Demon. _Nonsence, _ she scolded herself silently. _ Even if I won't be playing a fairy princess, or a fine lady, at least I will practically be in fairy-land. And not in a bully role. What would Father think of me? _ Unconsciously she straightened her back and smiled at the thought of the actor -turned-adoptive father. _He would certainly scold my being so picky over a role. And besides, it isn't a bully role, so it will be a nice change of pace. Besides, it's a lead role that the President himself told Sawara-san I should accept it. _ She was still amazed that the President had felt that a rookie like herself was suitable for the role, and sent a tape of the Kyurara commercial to the Director. Well, if he thought she was able to do it, she would just have to live up to his expectations. She wasn't about to let the President himself down.

Kyouko walked slowly back to the Love Me room as she flipped through the script, reading her lines and trying to get a feel for her character.

* * *

Yashiro smiled a bit smugly to himself as he hung up his cell phone and returned his gloves to his pocket. Trust the LME President to arrange things so neatly. He had to admit that he had been concerned about the effect the immanent end of Dark Moon would have on Kyouko and Ren's relationship. If he could only get them to take a little initiative. He knew his meddling sometimes annoyed Ren, but quite honestly he worried about his friend. Ren was a truly professional actor. He threw himself into every new role, applied himself to learning his lines and developing the subtle character traits with a single-minded energy that breathed life into a script and brought out the best in his fellow actors. And they respected him for it. Then, too he was a perfect gentleman off-set as well. Always courteous and punctual, unfailingly patient with anyone who took acting seriously. Yet Yashiro worried. Ren was almost too professional, too much the gentleman. After all his years in the industry he had many acquaintances, but so few close friends. He rarely spoke of his family, and Yashiro was uncertain if he even kept in contact with them. He was so devoted to his acting that he had time for little else. Yashiro had to admit that he seemed to thrive on rigorous schedules and long hours devoted to acting. Yet he worried, especially after the near-disaster on the set of Dark Moon. Ren _needed _ Kyouko. Yashiro was certain of it.

"Why the long face, Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro started, as the object of his thoughts stepped before him and he realized that he was still in the hall where he had accepted the LME President's phone call. "Ah, my apologies, is the shoot over?"

"Yes. Yanoko said you were out her taking a phone call. Is there some kind of trouble?" It was not uncommon for Yashiro to have to make last minute adjustments to their schedule.

Yashiro's smirk returned. "Quite the contrary. In fact I have good news."

"Oh?" Ren gave an amused smile before carefully schooling his features into an expression of disinterest. Yashiro only used that particular smirk when he was plotting something. Usually something that involved his cheerful, hardworking kohai. What could it be this time? "Shall we head to the car, then? We don't want to be late." He enjoyed teasing his manager a bit, knowing he couldn't bear to keep exciting news to himself.

"That call was from the president. He said you have been offered the lead role in a live action series directed by Kitazawa Akemi." Kitazawa was a well-respected director who Ren had worked with briefly as a guest star.

Ren gave a sidelong glance toward his manager. He had enjoyed working with Kitazawa, but the offer alone couldn't be responsible for that smug smile his manager wore. "I see. I will of course consider the offer. What kind of a role is it?"

"You would be playing a young swordsman in a fantasy world. But, Ren you have to accept." Ren raised an eyebrow at the urgency in his voice. "It's going to be Kyouko's debut as a female lead." Yashiro added slyly, "as her respected senpai, I'm sure Kyouko would be thrilled to work with you. And I know the President wants to do everything in his power to ensure her success. He said Kitazawa requested you personally, and..."

Laughing, Ren held up a hand at Yashiro's flood of words. "All right, you've convinced me, I'll accept the job. I couldn't let down my own kohai, after all."

"Ah, so it's the thought of working alongside Mogami-san that convinced you, is it?"

Ren turned to his manager with a blinding smile, "Of course. I can't very well turn down the personal request of the director. As you said, the President has high hopes for her Mogami-san. Of course I wouldn't do anything that might jeopardize her debut."

Yashiro sighed and shook his head as climbed into the car. Trust Ren to have a reasonable rationalization that gave no clue whether his personal feelings had any bearing at all on his decision.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For all of you who've never read the manga "From Far Away," I really recommend it. It's a great shoujo manga. I think Ren and Kyouko are well suited to the lead roles and acting it out should result in many interesting scenarios for them.


End file.
